Cigarettes and cigars produce smoke that is known to have deleterious effects on the environment and health of individuals. Some cigarette and cigar holders in the art include filters that reduce the amount of smoke released to the environment.
Cigarettes and cigars also produce ash that must be disposed during and after smoking. Often, a person smoking a cigarette or cigar is not close to a receptacle where the ash can be disposed, so either the person has to make frequent trips to dispose the ashes or the ashes fall to the ground, floor, table or other surfaces around the person smoking. Waste from cigarettes and cigars and accidental fires from unextinguished cigarettes and cigars are tremendous threats to our environment.